Cronicas de Guerra
by Areusa
Summary: Serie de historias cortas sobre los miembros de la orden y los mortifagos en la 1º guerra sobretodo pero tambien de la 2º Todas completamente cannon y con previa busqueda de datos. Espero k os guste


**Conjunto de historias cortas sobre los miembros de la orden y de los mortifagos durante las dos guerras (especialmente la 1º que es la mas ambigua) **

**El asesinato de Emmeline Vance ****(6º libro)**

Era Julio pero hacia frió esa noche. El Londres muggle se encontraba silencioso sumido en la niebla que habían causado los dementores y nadie vio las figuras negras que se aparecieron con un sonido sordo en las inmediaciones de una zona de viviendas bastante caras cerca del ministerio británico muggle. Esas cinco figuras como si fuesen sombras se deslizaron en silencio hasta una de las casas con adoquines de piedra que se encontraba hacia el centro de la calle y una de esas cinco sombras se adelantó sacando del interior de su túnica una delgada y larga varita con la que cortó el aire sobre las escaleras que llevaban a la puerta numero 10 de Downing Street. Al paso de la delgada vara el aire pareció cambiar y su propietario que parecía ser el líder del pequeño grupo se decidió al fin a subir las cinco escaleras que le separaban de la puerta seguido de los demás. Una pálida mano masculina de dedos largos pero fuertes empujó levemente la puerta principal y esta obediente se abrió sin perturbar el silencio de muerte que había tanto en la calle como en la casa. Una vez dentro en una casi completa oscuridad y con la puerta nuevamente cerrada esa misma mano hizo señas a los otros para que se dispersaran; la figura alta, delgada y encorvada se dirigió junto a la rechoncha y bajita a inspeccionar la primera planta mientras que el líder de la comitiva se llevaba a los otros dos al piso de arriba por una escalera que si hubiera habido más luz podrían haber observado que era muy elegante y sobria como el resto de la casa, como la durmiente presa que les esperaba en el dormitorio gracias a la discreción con la que se estaban desenvolviendo evitando siquiera un simple "Lumus".

Las tres amenazadoras figuras se acercan despacio como depredadores experimentados a la única puerta que esta cerrada, el dormitorio principal, ya que la mujer no tenía familia. Están cerca muy cerca de la puerta cuando un estruendo proveniente del piso de abajo les deja momentáneamente estáticos, al parecer los Carrow no son lo suficientemente listos como para andar a tientas sin hacer más ruido que una manada de rinocerontes en estampida. Entonces todo pasa muy rápido la puerta del dormitorio se abrió de repente desde dentro con un fogonazo y una mujer cercana a los cuarenta años con camisón blanco y porte majestuoso salió enarbolando su varita en la mano izquierda con la que instantáneamente aturde al hombre más bajo de los tres que se encontraba aun mirando estúpidamente hacia abajo. Los otros dos no pierden el tiempo y pronto comienzan a acribillarla a maldiciones que la mujer evade haciendo gala de su valor y destreza enviándoles además maldiciones devuelta que los hombres esquivan por los pelos. Una de esas maldiciones pasa rozando al hombre más bajo de los dos que la plantan batalla que había actuado como líder en todo el proceso y aunque la maldición no le da su energía cual viento invernal le retira la capucha negra hacia a tras dejando al descubierto un rostro cetrino de labios finos y nariz ganchuda enmarcado por dos cortinas de pelo negro grasiento. Los ojos azules de la mujer se abren en señal de reconocimiento y de sorpresa por descubrir demasiado tarde para salvarse donde están las lealtades de Severus Snape y con fuerzas renovadas maldice a sus atacantes en especial al dueño de esos burlones ojos negros al que tan bien conoce mientras el ruido de pasos en las escaleras indica que los Carrow han decidido sumarse tardíamente a la escaramuza.

En clara desventaja, cuatro a uno ni más ni menos y en un espacio tan reducido la mujer no tarda en ser desarmada y mira con impotencia desde el suelo apoyada en el mueble donde guarda los zapatos muy cerca del cuerpo inconsciente del único de los mortifagos al que había conseguido aturdir como cuatro mortifagos a los que pudo identificar como Amycus Carrow que jadeaba junto a su hermana Alecto Carrow, Yaxley al que había hecho un feo corte en la babilla y Snape que era el único que no presentaba signos externos de haber mantenido lucha alguna, la apuntaban con sus respectivas varitas.

Emmeline Vance sabía lo que venía hora; una sesión de tortura y posterior asesinato y pidió al cielo encontrar la fuerza para sobrellevarlo con dignidad.

Amycus con la respiración agitada pero entusiasmado y con sus ojillos perversos clavados en ella fue el primero que torturo a Emmeline Vance miembro de la orden del Fénix desde sus orígenes aquella noche fría de verano hasta que sus delgados miembros estuvieron en una posición antinatural de tanto retorcerse por el dolor, luego tomó el relevo su hermana a Alecto que se rió socarrona dejando al descubierto sus puntiagudos dientes cuando la arrancó los primeros gritos de dolor que resonaron en la casa grande y vacía. Yaxley al contrario que los otros dos prescindió del cruciatus y se dedicó a marcar el blanco cuerpo con marcar violáceas y sanguinolentas fruto de maldiciones punzantes y de lanzar su cuerpo contra las paredes dejándola después como una muñeca desmadejada en el suelo. Cuando se sintió resarcido por la audacia de la mujer de haberle herido en el mentón Yaxley se apartó para dejar al líder de la incursión el placer y honor de cobrarse la presa. Snape contempló con rostro inexpresivo como el pelo rubio y rizado que generalmente se hallaba perfectamente arreglado en forma de media melena se le pegaba al pálido rostro por la sangre y el sudor, el níveo camisón estaba desgarrado y teñido del carmesí de la sangre donde Yaxley la había infligido cortes, sus piernas y brazos estaban llenos de morados que resaltaban con la palidez de su piel pero lo más dramático era su rostro no por su cambio sino por todo lo contrario. Solo tenía un pequeño corte en la frente y su fuerte barbilla pese a estar tumbada en el suelo seguía expresando orgullo y altivez, sus finos labios se curvaban con desprecio y tanto la nariz recta como el severo arco de sus cejas le retaban como si aun se hallase en condiciones de presentar batalla pero fueron sus ojos claros de un azul plomizo lo que pusieron el vello de punta a Severus Snape, solo hacía dos días que esos mismos ojos azules le habían mirado en Grimauld place mientras respondía a un comentario ácido que el había hecho con una replica inteligente y educada.

Snape se acercó lentamente hacia el cuerpo tendido en el suelo sin apartar sus ojos de los ojos azules que le seguían, cuando estuvo a su lado hincó una rodilla en el suelo ante las miradas de los otros mortifagos y sosteniendo con una mano firme el orgulloso rostro de una mujer a la que respetaba dijo

-¡Avada Kedabra!

Snape contempló sin mutar su expresión como la vida abandonó los ojos de Emmeline Vance antigua compañera en el colegio para siempre y con delicadeza volvió a dejar su cabeza posada en la alfombra del pasillo de una casa que hedía a muerte y sangre y sobre cuyo techo brillaba con luz verde exacta a la que ilumino los ojos de Emmeline por ultima vez una calavera con una serpiente en la boca.

NA: Ola bueno esto va a ser una serie de historias cortas sobre las dos guerras sobretodo la primera porque es sobre la que menos sabemos y de la que menos fics hay y creo que esos personajes que murieron (O no) en la primera guerra merecen al menos un pekeño relato.

Pese a que tenía previsto como protagonista a otro personaje cuando leí en el diccionario org (k es sumamente util) que Snape fue el que mato a Emmeline Vance y que esta era miembro de la orden (cosa de la que no me percate en su momento) no pude evitar pensar en como debio ser para ambos.

Por cierto todo es lo mas cannon posible e seguido todas las idicaciones de los libros llenando las lagunas con mi imaginación (dejo la informaron abajo por si teneis curiosidad)

Espero que os haya gustado

¿Comentario? ¡Si por favor!

Un beso.

**Vance, Emmeline**  
Miembro de la Orden del Fénix, ambas en los años setenta y en los años noventa. Ella era parte de la guardia que escoltó a Harry de Privet Drive a 12 Grimmauld Place (OF3, 9).  
Muere a principios de Julio de 1996. Su asesinato se cometió prácticamente en el patio de la casa del Primer Ministro Muggle (10 de Downing Street, Londres) (PM1) y según palabras de Severus Snape, su asesinato se logró gracias a la información que él dio al Señor Tenebroso

Bruja de porte majestuoso. Parte de la avanzadilla que ayudó a Harry a escapar de Privet Snape le reconoce a Bellatrix que fue uno de los asesinos de Emmaline Vance Drive.

Observación propia: Por la edad de Snape y la que debe de tener Emmeline sino fueron del mismo año al menos coincidieron en Hogwarts aunque no sepamos en casa estuvo Vance yo me inclino por Ravenclaw o Gryffindor


End file.
